


you make my heart feels like it's going to explode

by kngminis



Category: Cravity
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cliche confession time, the other members only mentioned, there is hamlem or seriwoo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kngminis/pseuds/kngminis
Summary: In which the ferris wheel that Jungmo and Minhee rides on suddenly stop moving, when their capsule right at the very top. For thirty whole minutes.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	you make my heart feels like it's going to explode

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired from the prompt that i found from the otp prompt generator by eliasz.

“Wait! Wonjin hyung, I think I lost the keyring that you got for me!” Hyeongjun says in panic as he searches for the keyring on his jacket pockets.

His sudden cries makes the other three boys turns their attention toward him. Four of them are currently waiting in line to ride ferris wheel which something that Hyeongjun had suggested before. Hyeongjun thinks it’s the best ride to end their day after trying the exciting and scary rides before.

“Are you sure? Maybe it’s on your jeans pocket.” Jungmo says.

Hyeongjun pouts as he shake his head. “No, I can’t find it..”

“Maybe you dropped it somewhere.” Minhee joins in as he look at their surroundings.

“Ah! Maybe I dropped it when we’re playing the bumper car.” Hyeongjun says dejectedly.

Wonjin chuckles then ruffles the younger’s hair. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be that sad. I can buy the one that similar to it.”

“But, I’m not okay, Wonjin hyung. I’m going to search for it.” Before the other three can reply him, Hyeongjun already runs out from the waiting line to search for the keyring.

Wonjin lets out a sigh as he quickly runs after him as he shouts, “Hyeongjun, wait!”

Minhee stares at the two running figures in confusion then turns to the boy beside him. “Now, what?”

“Just let them be. Let’s just ride this one because it’s already our turn.” Jungmo answers as he tugs the younger to get into the capsule.

It’s quiet for few minutes as both of them only stares at the outside through the capsule’s window. They can see their friends from up here. From Wonjin and Hyeongjun that are still wandering around the bumper car ride area, Allen and Taeyoung excitedly playing the pirate ship, to Serim, Woobin and Seongmin riding the carousel. It’s been awhile since they get free day, so they decides to use it to visits Amusement Park. Minhee then turns his attention towards the boy that sit across him, his mind still thinking about something that have been bothering him for awhile.

“Might as well take a photo while you’re at it.”

Minhee rolls his eyes as he clears his throat, a little bit embarrassed to get caught staring for too long.

“I’m still mad at you.” Says Minhee, which quickly gaining attention from the older.

It’s Jungmo’s turn to stares at the boy in front of him for a quite long time before he opens his mouth to says something. “I don’t remember I did something to make you mad though?”

“The keyring!” Minhee suddenly shouts which surprise the other. “You didn’t try to get the keyring for me.” He continues in smaller voice.

Jungmo stares at him questioningly, not really grasping the situation. He doesn’t understand why Minhee suddenly get mad over a keyring. When the nine of them arrived at the Amusement Park, they tried to play the shooting game. Wonjin tried the game and won effortlessly which earned him a prize, a cute keyring. The cute keyring that become Hyeongjun’s possesion as Wonjin play the game just because the younger wants the prize. “Well, I thought you want Serim hyung to win it for you.”

The answer makes Minhee looks at him weirdly. “Why would I want someone else boyfriend to give me that? Serim hyung can give it to Woobin hyung.”

“So, I’m your boyfriend then?”

“That’s not what I mean!” Minhee quickly denies as he shakes his head in panic, eyes not looking at the boy in front of him at all.

Jungmo raises his eyebrow then tilts his head, still can’t understand the boy in front of him. “I will buy something similar to it for you if you want it that much.”

“Forget it. I don’t want it anymore.”

“Then why did you mention it in the first place?”

“Just because.”

“You’re really such a kid.”

They stay in silence after that until the capsule suddenly stop moving. Jungmo furrows his eyebrows, he tries to look at the below where the controller placed but it’s hard to see since their capsule stops right at the middle top. Is it possible there are malfunction? He thoughts. Jungmo tries to calms down and not panic as he quickly glances toward the boy in front of him. Minhee already looks at him with both confusion and worry clear in his eyes.

Before Minhee can says something, Jungmo’s phone rings, signaling a new messages. He reaches for his phone on his jacket pocket then turn it on to see the notifications. Few minutes later he lets out a big sigh as he place the phone back to his pocket.

“Who is it, hyung?” Minhee asks curiously.

“It’s Wonjin. He said he heard from the staff that there’s something wrong with the machine and it needs about thirty minutes to fix it. You don’t have to worry, we’ll be fine.”

After hearing that, Minhee lets out a relief sigh.

Jungmo notices the way Minhee holds the edge of his seat tightly. “What is it? You’re scared? I thought you’re not scared of height.”

“I’m not. But, this is a little bit too high after I look at the outside.” Minhee replies as he tries his best not to glance at the capsule’s window.

“Come here.”

“What?”

“Sit beside me.”

“The capsule will moves if we move around, so no. I prefer to just stay here.”

A small sigh escapes from Jungmo’s lips as he stands up from his seat to take a seat right beside the younger. “The capsule won’t moves that easily, silly.”

Minhee only answers it with a pout as he looks away when Jungmo’s caught his stares. Jungmo notices how the younger still looks tense, so he suddenly offer his hand in front of Minhee. “You can hold my hand.”

The younger stares at Jungmo’s hand for a quite long time which slowly makes Jungmo thinks if he should just forgets it. He didn’t expect for Minhee to actually hold his hand as the latter clears his throat awkwardly. “I’m not that scared, but if you insist then..”

Jungmo tries his best not to smile. Cute, he thoughts.

“You’re not mad at me anymore, right?” Jungmo asks as he caught how the younger have been staring at their clasped hands with his ears slowly turning red. Cute, he thoughts again. Jungmo always finds everything about Minhee to be cute and endearing. Even when the younger teases him or annoy him, it’s always been like that. It needed Wonjin’s constant nags for him to finally realize that he indeed has feelings for the younger. He just doesn’t want to admit it out loud, in fear the feelings won’t be mutual.

“That’s a whole different story.” Minhee replies with a huff as he sent glares toward him, as if to emphasis that he’s serious. Too bad, Jungmo finds it to be cute instead.

“Tsk. You’re really such a kid, huh.” Jungmo chuckles as he ruffles Minhee’s hair softly, his eyes caught the way Minhee instantly freeze under his touch.

“Stop! Don’t do that!” Minhee shouts as he moves away a little, their hands still clasped together.

The sudden change in attitude surprises Jungmo as he stares at the boy beside him in confusion. “Huh?”

“I..I hate it!” The younger mumbles as he look away.

“..oh, sorry.” Is the only thing can comes out from Jungmo’s lips. He doesn’t want to admit it but he kind of feeling hurts at that. He stares at their clasped hands with bitter smile.

“I can’t take this anymore. Every time you do that and every time you smile so prettily like that, my heart always feels like it’s going to explode.”

“...”

Nothing can comes out from Jungmo since he’s still processing what he had just heard. It doesn’t feels real and he still doesn’t understand the meaning behind the younger’s words. The silence slowly makes Minhee becomes worried, probably already regretting the situation that happens right now.

A small and embarrassed chuckles comes out from Minhee’s lips as he tries to look unfazed. “What the hell am I saying? Just forget it, hyung.” After he finishes his words, Minhee tries to let go their clasped hands but Jungmo is quick to not let him do that by tightens his hold. The younger stares at him in confusion, wondering what’s on Jungmo’s mind.

“Is that your way of saying that you like me? If so then my heart always feels like it’s going to explode too. Every time you play with my hair while we watch movies, every time you play with my hand when we hold hand just like what you did before and every time you smiles so brightly to me.”

“...”

It’s now Minhee’s turn be speechless, ears turning deep red as he blinks rapidly. “Hyung, you like me?”

“Yeah, I like you, Kang Minhee.”

The younger suddenly hits him, albeit not that hard, but still manages to catches him by surprise. “You should have said it sooner! We could have been going out all this time!”

Jungmo laughs at that, before he could say something, the capsule suddenly starts to move again. “Oh, I think they fix it quickly.”

The two of them watches the evening scenery outside through the capsule’s window then Minhee mutters something. “By the way, Jungmo hyung. I don’t count this one as our first date.”

“Oh? We’re already dating now?”

“What? You don’t want to?”

“Well, you haven’t told me that you like me yet.”

“Ugh, you’re such a kid, Jungmo hyung. I thought you already get it.”

“Hm?”

“...I like you, Jungmo hyung.”

“I like you too, Minhee.”

_bonus:_

What’s actually happens when Wonjin sent a text to Jungmo.

**wonjin**  
thirty minutes

**jungmo**  
what?

**wonjin**  
the ferris wheel will stop for 30 minutes. use it as a chance to confess to minhee

**jungmo**  
what the hell? its your doing???

**wonjin**  
im trying to help you, at least say thanks?? good luck btw, dont flop

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical errors and if theres any typos! btw, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mogujeongz)


End file.
